


cover my heart

by deelinquent



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelinquent/pseuds/deelinquent
Summary: "And when Nayeon unnie rolls over from her bed to mine, it feels good." -Myoui Mina





	cover my heart

The first time Mina wakes up to an arm slung across her chest and warmth pressed up against her side, she feels like she’s suffocating and nearly falls off the bed in her haste to get away.

Nayeon, the culprit, doesn't even wake up, just rolls over and mumbles something incomprehensible, entirely unaware of how many years she's just taken off of Mina's life.

Mina can only stare. It's been weeks of sleeping right next to Nayeon with their beds pushed together but this is the first time she's woken up with the older girl curled up around her. As someone who's never woken up like that with anyone before, she'll confess it’s strange and a little disconcerting. 

(Later, when she has time to think about it more, she wouldn't say it’s _bad.)_

“Minari? Everything okay?” Jihyo asks when she walks in, hair wet and towel slung around her shoulders.

“Nayeon unnie…” Mina looks towards the bed, hand pressed to her chest. It feels like her heart is trying to find a way to burst out. 

“Ah,” Jihyo says, voice full of understanding. “Woke up to her koala beared all around you, huh?”

Mina’s taken aback by how casually Jihyo says it but she nods anyway.

“She does this often?” 

Jihyo looks thoughtful for a moment. “Only when she’s feeling sad,” she admits. “She got a phone call from her sister yesterday so she must be missing home.”

Mina recalls how Nayeon spent half the night teasing Jeongyeon about a cute junior they’d run into earlier and the other half talking to Mina about what makeup would suit her best until they both fell asleep. She frowns thoughtfully at the still sleeping girl before turning to Jihyo.

“She never said anything.”

Jihyo just gives her this look and it takes a moment but eventually, understanding dawns on Mina. Nayeon _wouldn't_ say anything to Mina, not when Mina’s family is in another country and hers is in the next district. 

“If it bothers you, we could switch beds,” Jihyo tells her. “We had sleepovers all the time when we were trainees, I don’t mind.” 

Mina chews on her lower lip. She is used to having her own bed and it's true that waking up like that had given her a bit of a fright but…

She shakes her head. “No, it’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure,” Mina says with a nod. It’s not like it’s a hardship, waking up to Im Nayeon’s face every morning, and so what if that face will be closer than expected on some days? Mina is sure she’ll find a way to deal with it and if she could offer some sort of comfort to the older girl then it’ll make things that much better. 

 

The second time comes after Nayeon is pulled out of practice by one of their managers. Mina doesn’t know what it is they talk about but Nayeon is unusually quiet after. She sits next to her on the car ride home and she wishes it was someone else in her place like Jeongyeon or Jihyo, who always seem to know how to cheer Nayeon up, but they’re both in the other car. 

Mina feels helpless. A quiet Nayeon is not something she’s used to, not something she knows how to deal with but she also can’t just sit idly by when the older girl is sad. 

“Unnie,” she says softly. Dahyun and Tzuyu are sleeping in the front seats and she doesn’t want to disturb them. 

Nayeon turns away from where she’s staring out the window and it might be the darkness and the passing lights playing tricks on her but Mina thinks she sees unshed tears in her eyes. She opens her mouth to try and say some words of comfort but nothing comes out and there is that helplessness again, threatening to drown her in panic and self-doubt.

Mina reaches her hand out to cover Nayeon’s because it’s the only thing she can think of to do. 

“Your hand is cold,” she murmurs, before pulling Nayeon’s hand into her lap where she can cover it with both of hers. 

Nayeon has always had such poor circulation yet she’s the first to throw the windows wide open in the middle of December just because it had snowed the night before and their street looked like a winter wonderland. She’s a little bit of an idiot, their oldest, Mina thinks with a fond smile, gently rubbing some warmth back into chilled skin. 

When she looks back up, Nayeon has gone back to staring out the window but she’s lost the tension in her shoulders and her hand remains on Mina’s lap. 

It’s enough. 

When she wakes up the next morning, wrapped up in Im Nayeon, she still jerks away in reflex but somehow manages not to fall off the bed this time. 

Nayeon barely stirs except to pull Mina back to her, humming what sounds like an Apink song.

Mina is frozen. Her heart doesn’t know whether to leap out of her chest or to stop altogether because this is close. Too close. Some part of her just wants to wriggle out of Nayeon’s grip and run to the bathroom. 

But another part of her can hear Nayeon’s heartbeat, steady and constant, and slowly, Mina’s eyes start to droop.

There’s time still before they have to be up for their first schedule of the day and Nayeon is warm. 

Mina falls back asleep, heartbeat matching Nayeon’s. 

 

There’s a third time and then a fourth and then it becomes a normal thing, Mina waking up to Nayeon pressed against her – or more accurately, her pressed against Nayeon when they were feet apart the night before. It gets to the point where she wakes up and only cuddles closer before falling back asleep.

The fact that Nayeon doesn’t seem sad lately – is, in fact, bouncier than usual – doesn’t escape Mina’s attention but she reasons that maybe Nayeon has gotten used to this, too. 

Whatever _this_ is.

It’s weird and confusing, this feeling that she gets when she’s swimming between sleep and consciousness and all she can feel is Nayeon’s breath on her skin and her arms around her. She’s not prepared for how it twists her insides in a way she can only describe as pleasant and how the twisting is still there even when she’s fully conscious and it’s the middle of the day.

All because Nayeon smiled at her or brushed up against her or some other small thing that shouldn’t make Mina feel the way that it does.

But it does. 

Nayeon does. 

 

Jihyo notices because she’s Jihyo and she also happens to share the room with them.

“Are you sure you don’t want to switch beds, Mina?” she asks her one day when they’re in the kitchen preparing dinner, the only two trusted enough to be in there without it turning into a disaster zone. 

Mina feels her cheeks heating up and she tries to focus on slicing her tomatoes perfectly. 

“I’m fine, Jihyo.”

“I’m sure you are,” Jihyo says slyly and goes back to cutting up her onions.

She starts humming, something that sounds suspiciously like what mischievous school kids would sing to tease friends who expressed any sort of interest in someone. With spelling and trees and baby carriages and everything. 

Mina flicks one of her tomatoes at her leader and lets out a small shriek when an onion lands on her cheek a few seconds later. 

Everything devolves from there. 

In the end, they get takeout for dinner. 

 

Nayeon is wearing the pajama top she and Jeongyeon bought together and the thought crosses Mina’s mind that she should go shopping with Nayeon one of these days. Maybe they’ll get a matching pair too. 

Mina pulls her blanket over her head and suppresses a groan. 

Jihyo is right to tease her. This crush – and she’s finally put a name to it – is getting too much. 

It’s been a long day, filled with photoshoots and filming, and Mina should have been asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow but here she is, lying in the dark and being an embarrassment to herself.

“Mina,” comes Nayeon’s sleepy voice. At this time of night, she’s still feet away. “Sleep.”

“Sorry,” she mumbles, heat rising to her cheeks as she pulls down the blanket. 

There’s shifting in the bed next to hers and she feels Nayeon’s hand on her head. It’s meant to be comforting but then it starts combing through her hair and Mina sucks in a sharp breath. “Everything okay?” Nayeon asks her. 

Even in the dark, Mina can see Nayeon’s bright eyes and she can’t look away despite the blush on her cheeks. Somehow, she manages to nod. 

“It’s a busy day tomorrow,” Nayeon tells her, hand still in her hair. “You should go to sleep.”

“You should too,” Mina whispers.

Nayeon smiles and Mina can feel the heat spread down her neck at the sight. “You first.”

Mina manages a small, strained laugh. She would like to, believe her, but there are too many thoughts running through her head of Nayeon and what she makes her feel. 

“Bad dreams,” she says. It’s the only lie she can think of with Nayeon so close and _awake_. 

Nayeon’s brow furrows and she shifts closer, her hand moving from Mina’s head to her waist and a momentary panic sweeps Mina as she’s gently pulled closer. It’s a familiar position and there have been several mornings where she woke up and they were even closer but the difference is they’re both awake.

“Better?”

She nods weakly against Nayeon’s collarbone. 

“Goodnight, Minari.” Nayeon’s lips brush across her forehead and she’s drifting off to sleep once more.

Mina is left in the darkness, doing her best imitation of a tomato. 

How on earth is she going to sleep now?


End file.
